A travers les nuages
by Sorn The Lucifer's Angel
Summary: One-shot. Pre-slash SBRL. Une photo, des souvenirs. Le soleil perce les nuages. T'es mignon quand tu dors.


_A travers les nuages_

One-shot. Suite directe d'Après la pluie. SBRL pour la forme mais aucune présence de slash.

Disclaimer : Les personnages, lieux, etc. appartiennent à J.K. Rowling sauf l'histoire en elle-même.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le son des gouttes de pluie qui tombent, légèrement. Comme une douce mélodie.

« Remus ! Remus ! Réveille-toi ! »

Et un petit garçon qui se réveille, les paupières encore alourdies de sommeil.

Il croit avoir rêvé, il n'y a personne. Doucement, il replonge dans les bras de Morphée.

Un éclair de lumière et un bruit sec. Il sursaute.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

Et devant lui, un gros appareil photo qu'un garçon d'environ douze ans tient entre ses mains.

Il cligne des yeux. Il y a trop de lumière ici. Il met sa main devant ses yeux.

« Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? »

Le garçon devant lui ne semble pas comprendre, puis, il se rappelle l'appareil et rougit.

« Oh. Je...J'ai pris une photo de toi. »

Il le regarde bizarrement.

« Une photo de moi ? Mais...pourquoi faire ? » demande-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

Il frissonne et se couvre un peu plus de la couverture pendant qu'il se redresse pour mieux voir l'autre garçon.

« Je voulais juste. »

Remus le regarde toujours, il ne comprend pas.

« Je voulais juste...garder cette image. T'es mignon quand tu dors. »

« Oh. D'accord. »

Il est un peu surpris. Garder une photo de lui ? Il ne voit pas vraiment ce que ça peut faire.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? » demande l'autre en désignant le lit.

Le garçon hoche la tête.

« Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. »

« C'est rien. »

Il frissonne encore un peu.

« Tu as froid ? »

« Oui. »

Aussitôt, Sirius l'encercle de ses bras.

Il se sent mieux, il n'a plus froid.

« Merci. » murmure-t-il faiblement, avec un léger sourire.

« Pas de quoi. »

La pluie s'est arrêtée et un pâle rayon de soleil perce les nuages.

Ce sera une belle journée.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Et doucement, un jeune homme émerge du sommeil.

La chaleur qui l'entoure est réconfortante. Il pousse un soupir de contentement et se cale un peu plus dans les bras de son protecteur.

Un rayon de soleil vient danser sur ses paupières encore closes.

Alors, lentement, il ouvre les yeux.

Il est dans la salle commune, c'est samedi matin, tout le monde dort encore. Des cheveux noirs chatouillent son visage. Il sourit.

Il n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Sirius le tient, endormi, la tête penchée en avant, reposant dans le creux de son cou, la bouche entrouverte.

Doucement, il se déloge de l'étreinte et monte au dortoir.

Il prend un livre, s'assit sur son lit. Tourne les pages.

Il arrête, passe la main sur les images mouvantes du carnet.

Et il le revoit, ce jour-là.

Un jour comme les autres mais si précieux.

Un matin de beau temps où Sirius l'avait pris en photo.

Pour la garder.

Pour _le_ garder.

Et il tourne le regard. Le soleil perce les nuages et un oiseau chante quelque part au dehors. Le son des gouttes de pluie qui tombent, légèrement.

Le chaud rayon de soleil rencontre ses yeux dorés, qui se reposent avec un sourire attendri sur une photo d'eux en deuxième année.

Des bras qui l'encerclent. Il se laisse aller.

« Tu sais, je n'ai plus froid. » murmure-t-il en souriant.

L'étreinte se défait. Sa main le retient.

« Mais reste. »

Une tête qui se pose dans le creux de son épaule.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? »

« T'es mignon quand tu dors. »

Un sourire dans son cou.

« Je me rappelle, c'est ce jour-là où je voulais te réveiller alors que la pleine lune était proche - je ne le savais pas à l'époque -, et j'ai pris une photo de toi alors que tu dormais. C'est ce que je t'avais dit quand tu m'as demandé pourquoi. »

Il prend la photo, trace les contours du fin visage du petit garçon, un sourire attendri aux lèvres.

Un soupir. Heureux.

Il se cale un peu plus confortablement dans les bras de son ami.

Il ferme les yeux, apaisé et serein.

« Tu as raison Sirius, après la pluie, vient le beau temps. »

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, moi j'en suis plutôt fière (même si je préfère Après la pluie). Il n'y aura pas d'autre suite, désolée.**

**J'ai hésité longtemps sur le titre, au début ça devait être "Le beau temps", mais je trouvais ça nul. Puis j'en essayé une série (Nataku a dû subir mes essais, pardon ma chiwie) et finalement il y en deux qui sont restés "A travers les nuages" ou "Au-delà des nuages" (et encore, je préférais en anglais, ça sonne mieux "Trough the clouds" et "Beyond the clouds"). J'ai même demandé à beaucoup leur avis...pour pas en tenir compte finalement :-S. Mais bon, vu le contexte, "A travers" me semblait plus approprié (bien que "au-delà" soit plus poétique).**

**Bon, après ce blabla inutile, vous pouvez choisir de reviewer ou pas, lol.**

**Bye !**

**Sorn The Lucifer's Angel**


End file.
